Diaper Days and Sleepless Nights
by Only Hope
Summary: Chap 5 up!! I know there are stories of Alex as a baby, but I wanted to try. R&R PLEASE!!!
1. Getting into the Swing of Things

Title: Diaper Days and Sleepless nights  
Author: Seletha  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but I can wish, can't I?  
Summary: I know there are baby stories about Alex, but I wanted to try. Plus I need to permanently get rid of my writers block. Hope you like it. R&R PLEASE!!  
  
Chapter 1: Getting into the Swing of Things  
  
About an hour ago, Evy had just given birth to their new son, Alex. Now, Evy slept while Rick sat holding his sleeping son.   
  
Even thought he was barely an hour old, he had managed to work his way into both his parents hearts, and they quickly knew they would give their lives for him if nessesary.  
  
Alex started to get fussy, and Rick guesses he was hungry. Knowing Evy still needed sleep, Rick decided to try to hold Alex off a little and walked out his and Evy's room, quietly closing the door behing him, and walking down the hall, and into what would be Alex's room when he was older.  
  
Rick crossed the room and sat in the rocking chair he had moved in for a surprise for Evy, about a month ago. As he rocked his son, his mind wondered to when Evy had told him she was pregnant. What a surprise that was!  
  
  
"Rick?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There's uh, there's something that I have to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He had noticed she looked nervous, and quickly started to panic and walked over to her.  
  
"What is it sweetheart? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well, I'm pregnant."  
  
It took a few seconds for what he said to register, but when it did, all he could do was smile. Rick walked over to Evy and picked her up spinning her around until they were both dizzy.  
  
"I guess that means you're happy!"  
  
"You bet."  
  
  
While Rick was day dreaming, Evy had woken up and even though it hurt to move, she wanted to be with her son, so she climbed out of bed, and though it was slow at first, she managed to walk the what seemed to her, long walk to Alex's room.  
  
When she got there, all she could do was smile. It was a sweet site of father and son, and even though Rick didn't have much confidence, Evy knew right from when her pregnancy term started, that Rick would be a wonderful father.  
  
For a few moments, Evy stood in the door and watched her husband rock their new son, then she crossed her son's room giving Alex first, then Rick a kiss, drawing him out of his thoughts of the past.  
  
"Care to share what you're thinking?" Evelyn asked, stroking her son's soft baby head.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking of when you first told me you were pregnant, and how much I already love him." Rick said as Evy took Alex from him and seated herself in Rick's lap.  
  
"I agree, I can't believe the protectiveness and love I fell for one person." Evelyn said leaning against Rick's chest about to go back to sleep.  
  
"Well my dear, I do believe that you should be resting, and you should be getting back to bed." Rick stood with Evy in his arms, carring her back to their room.  
  
"But.." Evy started before getting cut off.  
  
"No buts, Evy. You need rest, and I'm tired. You'll have time to be active later." Rick said setting Evy down on the bed and tucking her in, before taking Alex and putting him in his swinging crib letting its swing, gently, all without getting a peep from him.  
  
After he had made sure all the doors were locked, Rick walked back upstairs, getting in bed with Evy, and falling into a sleep, dreaming of the future.  
  
Should I continue??? READ N REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	2. Arguments

Chapter 2: Arguments  
  
  
Morning came, and it had been a long night for both Rick and Evy. Alex had woke up countless times, and even though Rick insisted on staying up with Alex, changing his nappies, and bringing him to her eveytime he needed feeding, Evelyn wasn't about to sit around, while her husband did everything for her, practicly waiting on her every need.  
  
Evelyn sighed as she heard Alex start to cry, and even though she knew she needed to rest some more, she started to get up anyway, when Rick stoped her.  
  
"Let me, Evelyn. You need to rest some more. If he needs feeding, I'll bring him to you." Rick said propping pillows behind her back, and moving off the bed.  
  
"No, Rick. I need to get used to this, and that's not going to happen with you always doing everything to me. If you do everything for me, I'll never will be able to go back to work or do anything as I normally do." Evelyn pushed her husband away only to be pulled against him, his strong arms not allowing her to move.  
  
"Evy,.." Rick began, but was cut off by a now, angry Evelyn.  
  
"Don't Evy me!!" Evelyn pulled herself away from Rick so hard thats she fell to the floor, hitting her head on the bed side table, making it bleed.  
  
"Oh my god, Evy!" Rick rushed to his wife, holding his now sobbing wife against him, as he tried to sooth her, and their son at the same time.  
  
Rick was finally able to leave his wife for a moment, to take his now very upset son out of his crib, noticing his nappy needed changing, and his soft head that held a light covering of light brown hair, was now red from all the crying.  
  
Rick knew his son most likely needed a bath, but first he needed to calm his down, and get him fed before he did so.  
  
Rick walked over to the rocking chair, that was located in his and Evy's room, and sat down in it, rocking his son. After a few minutes, Rick couldn't get him to calm down, and then tried talking to him.  
  
"Hey Alex." Rick tried to get Alex to focus on him, and in a few minutes he was looking in the general direction of him, so Rick continued to tell him of Egypt, and how he and Evy met.  
  
"Well, when I met your mother, I was very selfish, and in her oppinion, a filthy, rude, and complete scoundrel. Your mother was right about that, but she was wrong about a certain book.." Rick was about to go on, but then heard Evelyn's voice from across the room.  
  
"Alex, remember Mum is always right." Evelyn said matter of factly.  
  
"Well Alex, I can assure you that she was not right about this book." Since he didn't hear anything from Evelyn this time around, Rick continued telling Alex the story.  
  
"This book just so happened to raise a very unhappy mummy, that wanted to kill us all, and turn your mum into a human sacrifice." Rick looked down at his son, and seeing he was calmed down, he lifted him into his arms, and carried him over to Evelyn, who was unbottoning her long, flannel blue nightgown, getting ready for him.  
  
As Evelyn nursed her son, she let Rick get the first aid kit, and patch up her forehead.  
  
As he was finishing Evelyn began telling her son the positive things about their little mishap in Egypt.  
  
"You see Alex," Evelyn began, "If I didn't read from that book, then me and your father probably would've gone our separate ways, and I would still be a bookish librarian in Ciaro, and your father and I wouldn't be married, and you wouldn't be here right now." Evelyn finished, lifting her son from her breast, and giving him to Rick for a burp.  
  
Rick had to unwrap Alex to be able to get a burp for him, and after he did so and started patting his back, Rick gave Evy a kiss and thought about what she had just said.  
  
"You know Evy, you're probably right." Right after he said that, Alex gave Rick a farely loud burp and Rick chuckled giving him back to Evy, so he could finish eating.  
  
"As I said before, I'm always right." Evelyn thought over what she had just said. "Well everytime except once." Evelyn corrected herself.  
  
"Now that sounds about right." Rick leaned over to his wife, and gave her a small kiss.  
  
After a few more minutes, Alex was ready to be burped again. After he did so, Rick walked into his and Evy's bathroom, ran the water, and got he and Alex undressed before stepping into the water and getting a washcloth to cover Alex's little penis, just incase he was to get sprayed.  
  
After he got he and Alex clean, Rick stepped out wrapping a towel around Alex, and handing him to Evy, so he could get himself dried off and dressed.  
  
Evy got Alex into a clean nappy, and put him in a clean baby blue gown, that either boys or girls could wear.  
  
Rick put on some black pants and a baby blue shirt, then left to get he and Evy something to eat.  
  
Smelling the food made Evelyn realize how hungry she was, and when he brought her the food, as well as some strong coffee to keep her awake for a while, because she didn't like staying asleep all the time, Evy ate her food in record time.  
  
After she was done eating, Rick brought her plate down stairs, and helped her get dressed, so they could take Alex to see Jonathan, that is if he didn't have to bad of a hangover.  
  
R&R PLEASE!!!!! 


	3. Adjusting to Life

Chapter 3: Adjusting to Life  
  
Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've had the unfortunate experience of writers block. My other story, "There You'll Be" has also been updated.  
  
  
A week had passed since Alex's birth, and the couple was getting used to staying up with Alex. For Rick, most of his fears had passed and he loved his role as a father. Rick's favorite parts were rocking him, reading to him, and watching Evelyn breast feed him.  
  
For Evelyn, her favorite parts were feeding him, and watch Rick with him. To her, Rick was a natural at being a father. He never did anything wrong. She always loved watching Rick rock him and talk to him.  
  
Even Jonathan enjoyed having Alex around, and stopped going out at night as much; always wanting to help with his nephew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Currently, Evelyn was getting Alex ready for a walk, dressing him in a light blue gown and wrapping him in a blanket of the same color.  
  
After she was finished, Evelyn handed him over to Rick, so she could get ready.  
  
Eveyln put on a pair of black slacks and a yellow blouse, and pulled her hair back into a bun.  
  
Once they were finished getting ready, they told Jonathan bye then left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a beautiful day out, though the ground was wet from the storm they had had the previous day. Rick and Evy walked hand in hand down the path and into the woods.  
  
In the middle of the woods, there was a wooden swing, one Evy's father had made for her mother one year. Evelyn sighed wishing they could meet Rick and their new son.  
  
"Care to share your thoughts?" Rick asked, laying Alex down in his lap;letting him stretch.  
  
Evelyn took a deep breath and let it out before answering. "I just wish my parents could be here to meet you and Alex." Evelyn said, feeling the tears come to her eyes, as they always did, even though she would try to control them; and would always find that she couldn't.  
  
Rick sighed and wrapped a loving arm around her shoulders; giving them a gentle squeeze.  
  
"I know sweetheart. I would've loved to meet them, but you have the memory of them, and I know you want more; but you can tell me all about them and I can meet them through your memories." Rick said, letting Evelyn take Alex into her arms.  
  
"I was only ten when they died. They were on a dig and there was a cave in. I thought Jonathan was playing a sick joke when he told me." Evelyn shuddered letting the tears fall and the memories take sink in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a rainy day in Cairo, and Evelyn Carnahan sat on the floor of the library, her nose in a book.  
  
"Hey Evy, we need to talk." Evelyn looked up as she heard the voice. It was her brother, Jonathan.  
  
"What is it?" Evelyn started to get worried as she noticed by his red eyes that he had been crying.  
  
"Mum and dad are gone." Jonathan took her into his arms, begining to cry again.  
  
"Oh Jonathan, don't joke around like that, it isn't funny."  
  
"I wish it was a joke but they are gone." Jonathan hugged his sister.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Evelyn, Evy? Evelyn wake up hun." Rick gently shook his wife.  
  
After a few more shakes, Evelyn came awake.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about the day Jonathan told me they were gone." Evelyn shuddered, holding Alex close to her and letting her husband's touch compfort her.  
  
"It's okay sweetheart. Let it all out. You'll feel better." Rick rubbed her back; gently kissing her forehead.  
  
Evelyn turned in his arms, letting the tears fall, and told him how she had kept up all of her emotions, until one day everything came crashing down on her.  
  
"It was terrible. I learned the hard way to let everything out, or else you can end up hurting yourself. Thank goodness I let it out befor I could do so." Evelyn shifted Alex to her shoulder, and stood, taking Rick's hand; and leading him down the dirt path, back towards the house.  
  
"Thank you for sharing that with me." Rick said giving her had a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"You're my husband, I needed to. Later on I'll show you their graves, but right now, I think I want to rest a little while this little one is being calm."  
  
"I think I want to rest too." Rick and Evelyn walked back to the house; continuing to tell each other of their childhood, and after that day, they were closer than before.  
  
TBC....!!!!!!!!!!!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	4. Good job Alex!

Chapter 4:   
  
  
Time was passing by quickly and now Alex was six months old, and could almost master crawling. Currently, Alex was sitting on a soft blanket, wearing just his nappy, playing with his toys while him mom read and his dad reading the post.  
  
  
  
Alex started to get tired of his toys, and looked up at his parents, wanting attention. For his age he was a very alert and smart little boy.  
  
  
  
When he didn't get any attention, he rolled over on his stomach and pushed himself up on his hands and knees. At this moment Rick looked up and gently nudged his wife. "Evy," Rick whispered. Evelyn looked up and gasped, then calmed down, remembering he had done that before, but just wasn't strong enough yet.  
  
  
  
Then Alex did something that surprised both parents: He crawled!! Both Rick and Evy held in their excitement as Alex slowly, but surely made his way towards them. The more he crawled, the braver he got, and he was soon over to Rick.  
  
  
  
"Hey buddy," Rick said, picking him up and setting him on his lap. "Did you learn how to crawl? I'm so proud of you!" Alex looked up at his father's and mother's smiling faces with eyes matching his fathers. After a few more minutes of praise, Alex struggled to be put down, and when he was touching the ground, he crawled until he hit a very over hung Jonathan.  
  
  
  
"Owww damnit..." Jonathan mumbled, then looked down to see what damage he had caused this time. Seeing his nephew smiling up at him made him smile. "Hey Alex. Did you learn how to crawl?" Jonathan picked Alex up. Alex pulled Jonathan's hair giggling right in his ear.  
  
  
  
"Alex I would appreciate it if you didn't laugh so loud," Jonathan mumbled, setting Alex down and set off to find some strong coffee.  
  
  
  
"Oh Jonathan be quiet. He's just having fun. It's not his fault you like to get drunk to much." Evelyn scolded her brother, but then got up to help him make something to help his throbbing head.  
  
  
  
Rick got up and walked over to his son. "Hey buddy. You want to go see the horsies?" Rick asked his son, gently picking him up and giving him a kiss on his soft little head, that held alot of blonde hair.  
  
  
  
At his son's toothless smile, Rick went upstairs to put a shirt on Alex and put his own ridding boots on, then set outside to the barn.  
  
  
  
When they got down to the barn, the horses weren't anywhere to be seen. Rick called them for a few minutes, but still they didn't come over, something that was very unusual for them.  
  
  
  
"Well then Alex, let's just go back to the house, then get your mum and we can go to the park." Rick turned to go back to the manor with a very unhappy screaming Alex, who wanted to see the horsies.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Being at the park was something Alex liked and once they got there, a little girl named Megan came to play with Alex, something she always did.  
  
  
  
Rick and Evy talked to Megan's nanny, while Megan sat on the blanked with Alex, keeping him entertained for a while.  
  
  
  
"Megan, it't time to go," Nanny Catherine said, and walked over to Megan to help her up.  
  
  
  
"But I 'on't wanna go." Megan said. Megan was a brave little girl and loved playing with Alex.  
  
  
  
Her nanny crossed her arms and Megan reluctantly gave in.  
  
  
  
"Tell Alex good bye."  
  
  
  
"Bye Awex," Megan said, and bent over giving him a kiss on his little head. After telling Rick and Evy good bye, Megan took Nanny Catherine's hand and left the park.  
  
  
  
Once Megan left, Rick and Evy decided to go home and make sure Jonathan hadn't got into anymore trouble.  
  
  
  
The couple packed up their things and after getting Alex, they left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC....maybe. I might and might not continue. If I get reviews, and ideas I will. If I don't...I won't.  
  
Oh and by the way, I have run out of ideas with my "There you'll be" story, so if you liked that and want me to continue please give me ideas!!! If not I will give up!!! If you rather not tell ideas in the reviews, feel free to e-mail me at: seletha34@aol.com  
  
  
Bye bye!!!  
  
~Seletha 


	5. YUCKY!!!

Chapter 6 or 7...I forgot which lol or maybe its 5.....: YUCKY!!!  
  
Note: Thank you everyone for the Reviews!! Oh and by the way I owe Shelby (Eviefan) for this one. She's the one who told me to write about Alex and first trying baby food!!!  
  
  
At six months old, it was time Alex started eating other foods besides his mum's milk. Evelyn was still going breast fed him in the mornings when he first woke up, in the evening, and while she rocked him for bed, but he needed to get used to other foods. Today would be the big day Rick and Evelyn would give him his new treat, sweet potatoes, and they both hoped he liked them. Around 10 o'clock Rick walked into Evy's office at the museum to see how everything worked out.  
  
  
When Rick walked in Alex was sitting in his play pen that he and Jonthan had set up for him when he was smaller playing with his blocks. Evelyn, as usual, was busy with paper work and didn't notice Rick walk in until she felt his strong arms around her neck. Evelyn sighed and relaxed as Rick worked the tension out of her shoulders.  
  
  
"Hey sweetheart," Rick said as he gently kissed her cheek. Evelyn's response was to sigh again and Rick knew something was wrong. "What't wrong?" Rick asked before gently kissing her lips.  
  
  
It always amazed Evelyn how he always knew what was wrong, and she knew she wouldn't be able to hid anything from him. "Oh it's just the Bembrige Scholars are always keeping me busy and the curator doesn't want me to bring Alex with me anymore and I don't want to get a baby-sitter for him," Evelyn sighed again, letting her husband's touch sooth her as it always did. The main reason she didn't want a baby-sitter was because she and Jonathan had a Nanny and she always remembered how sad it made her when she was left alone with her.  
  
  
Rick knew she was hiding something from him, but put that aside when he felt Alex's little hand beating against his leg from inside his play pen. Rick bent over and easily lifted Alex into his arms. It was a warm day so Evelyn had dressed him in a light shirt and little short overals.  
  
  
"So pal you ready to try out your new food?" Rick asked his son. His response was for Alex to start to get fussy, a sign that he was hungry.  
  
  
Evelyn got up out of her seat and let Rick sit down while she got a small jar of sweet potatoes out of Alex's sachel. She opened it and sat that on her desk and put a bib on Alex then handed daddy a spoon.  
  
  
Rick got a small Alex sized amount on the spoon and headed it towards Alex's mouth, but Alex wouldn't open it. Rick tried the air plane trick but that didn't work either. He tried again for about five minutes and then let Evelyn take over. For her he ate it. Evelyn gave Alex a few more bites then let Rick try again. This time Alex took a bite then turned in Rick's arms. Rick smiled and kissed his soft baby head. At that moment Alex decided he'd had enough of that yucky stuff and spit it up all over Rick.   
  
  
For a moment Rick was so shocked he didn't know how to react. Then he heard Evelyn's muffled laughs and looked up as Evelyn had a cloth whiping first Alex's face then cleaned him off as much as she could. Then Rick realized she wasn't the only one laughing, Alex had thought it was amusing too! Rick joined in on a few chuckles for a moment then looked up at Evy.  
  
  
"For now on YOU can feed YOUR son Evelyn O'Connell!" To that Evelyn chuckled a bit more.  
  
  
"Oh Jonathan can." Evy said then laughed again. Little Alex didn't know what this was all about and felt that he was being made fun of and decided he didn't like it. He burst into tears and when Rick tried to calm him down he pushed Rick away being mummy's little boy.  
  
  
Once Evelyn calmed Alex down, they gave up on giving him baby food and decided to try some bananas for dinner and just for them she breast fed him. Alex perked up seeing he was going to get what he wanted and heading strait for her breast.  
  
  
Once Alex was done, Rick looked at his watch and knew he should get going he he had a meeting where he would appraise some artifacts found. Rick walked over to his son giving him a kiss first, then kissed Evelyn and lingered there for a while before pulling back. "I love you," he said then kissed Alex's little head again then left.  
  
~*~  
  
After meeting a lady to appraise the artifacts, Rick left for home knowing that Evelyn would be back from the museum for lunch and he planned on spending the rest of his day with his son, knowing Evelyn needed her time alone.  
  
~*~  
  
As Rick arrived at the house all was quiet and he found Evelyn laying on the couch with Alex asleep on his soft baby blanket on the floor.  
  
  
Rick gently sat down on the couch and kissed her forehead first then her lips. As he parted from her lips, Evelyn stirred and smiled as she looked up at the man she loved then pulled his head down for another kiss.  
  
  
When they parted, both were panting and they decided it best the eat before they got carried away.  
  
  
As they sat at the table Rick voiced what he had been thinking all day. "You know I could keep Alex for the rest of the day while you get what you need to do at the museum done."  
  
  
Evelyn knew how much Rick loved spending time with Alex, but she also wondered about a few things. "Rick, what if he needs to be fed? You know he doesn't like a bottle. And after this morning with baby food..." Rick cut her off.  
  
  
"Evy I could take him to the park and when he is hungry I could bring him by the museum when he's hungry. You know you need some time to concentrate." Rick tried to convince his wife then he heard her sigh in defeat.  
  
  
"Okay. Well, how would you like to spend the rest of the day with your daddy?" Evy asked her son. In response, Alex stirred a little then sighed remaining asleep.  
  
  
"Well, I should be going." Evy said then walked over to her husband giving him a kiss then Alex one. "Be good for your daddy." Evelyn said then left.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Not far after Evelyn left, Alex decided to wake up. Since it was such a nice day out, Rick took Alex to the park.  
  
  
There, Rick laid out a soft blanket and set Alex and a few of his toys down letting him play with them while the other children around them played. Rick was pulleed out of his thoughts as Alex tapped his leg and held out a block in his small baby hand. Rick smiled then took it from him.  
  
  
Rick built a tower of blocks for his son and let him knock them down until he started to get restless, and when Rick held him he cried which was a sign he was tired and wanted his mummy. After gathering up their things, Rick and Alex left for the museum for Alex's mid-day snack.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
At the museum, however, things had been less than great. After the curator had seen her without Alex, he decided to take advantage of her and load her down with extra work, comming in and out of her office making sure she get all the work done. Now Evelyn sat at her desk, exhausted, as if she had been working all day, no break. Someone knocked on her door, and she expected it to be the curator, but smiled as Rick came in with a very unhappy Alex. He wasn't crying, but as soon as he saw him mum he began struggling in his father's arms.  
  
  
Once Evelyn took him and began to sit down, Alex began to get impacient. He started beating against her with his little fists as she unbuttoned her blouse, and when she was ready for him to nurse, he didn't hesitate once. At this Rick chuckled.  
  
  
"You know I can see why he would like it there," Rick said then moved out of the way just in time when Evelyn threw one of her shoes at him and he was rewarded with her 'behave' look on her face.  
  
  
Rick walked the few steps between he and her desk to give her a kiss, but Alex didn't like that idea. As Rick inched closer to her face, Alex raised his little hand and swiped him across the nose.  
  
  
"If I were him I would want you to myself too," Rick chuckled at the look on Evelyn's face then he decided he better shut up if he wanted to sleep in the same house as her tonight.  
  
  
Soon Alex was done and Evelyn knew she needed to get back to work, but wasn't ready to just yet.   
  
  
"Hey why don't you just come strait hom?" Rick asked.  
  
  
"I would love to but the curator has been loading me down all day and I couldn't possibly," Evelyn explained.  
  
  
"Please," Rick begged and gave her that puppy dog look that she couldn't possibly exist.  
  
  
"Okay let me just go tell the curator but I'm warning you he's not going to be happy."  
  
  
"I don't care. I'm not here to make him happy," Rick said, then helped her gather up her things, to go back to their manor to spend the rest of the day as a family.  
  
  
  
  
Ok I know its been a long time since I have posted, but I have some special 'thank yous.'  
  
A special thank you goes to Shelby for telling me to write this! Thank you ssoo much you don't know how much I appreciate this.  
  
And to Whitney: HUGS thanx for being there for me!!  
  
and to Lindsay, Dylan Shelby, MBooker, Buffelyn, Gina, Horus and everyone else that reviewed, thank you so much!!  
  
Seletha 


End file.
